Catch Me in the Library
by Danielle218
Summary: How James and Lily got banned not once, but twice from the library because of their, well, dramatics; and how they got together in the process too!


_AN: I love these stories considering how James and Lily finally got together! So without further ado another one. It's a bit off cannon because I planned this before we found out the background of the Potters._

* * *

Library, end of Sixth Year

Attraction was a fickle thing, James Potter's father used to say to him when he would come home during Fourth and Fifth Year and complain about redhead Lily Evans and how she ignored his many advances. It was fickle and fleeting and eventually he would find another girl to strike his interest. That dynamic cycle never seemed to happen to him, therefore, his attraction seemed destined and determined to remain on that fired up redhead. His advances on her were not happily reciprocated no matter how much effort he would put into it. It seemed that Lily Evans refusing him was just another sad joke.

But James was many things and a quitter was not one of them – persistent was, however. But this would be the last time! After this, he had promised himself, no more. If she said yes or no James would take her word for it and move on because like his father always said, attraction was a fickle thing.

But she would say 'yes' this time. James was convinced that after his year of hard work, Lily had finally come around. So with that arrogance, James strutted into the library and plopped himself across from Lily.

"What, Potter?" she asked without looking up.

"Knew it was me, did you?" he asked smirking at her but at her deadly silence James nodded his head dumbly. This was not going to end well. "Just came for a chat."

His tone was loud enough that he received a stern hush from Madame Pince and Lily just glared at him instead of actually responding. But at least she looked up, so James took points were he could.

"You're distracting me, Potter. I'm trying to study," she said pointedly at the books surrounding her.

"Point taken. But-" he emphasized. "The summer is around the corner."

She looked up at him with bored eyes, "How about we start from the end? I don't have time from your dramatic speeches."

Right. "I think it's about time you agreed to go out with me."

"Why?"

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"You've been asking me out for years, so why should I go out with you?"

James looked at her like she was mad, unsure exactly how to move forward and decided maybe he should learn from her words and keep it laconic. "I thought you said you don't have time for my dramatic speeches."

She involuntarily smiled at his play at her own words but then shifted it quickly back to a sardonic smile. "This is your chance to explain to me what I have been missing by saying no to you all these years. Explain to me the man that is James Potter."

"You're serious?"

"Completely."

He took a moment to consider her words thinking what he should say and was panicked when he suddenly came up blank. Why should Lily go out with him? It had always been that she should, less so why.

"That's what I thought," she said cuttingly. "No thanks."

James stared blankly at her as she returned to her textbook.

"Lily," he said derisively.

She didn't answer him and the silence between the two seemed engulfing. How could she be so… mean? Everyone liked him expect for one Lily Evans. He didn't harass her half as much as he used too, stopped hexing people in the middle of the corridors and only received 12 detentions the entire year! Yes, he had asked her out a few moments this past year but he had been so convinced he had been on the right track. So why was she being so mean?

"Lily," he said again causing her to glance up at him before looking back down. "Lily!"

"What?" she snapped.

"What do you mean 'no'? That's it, you're not going to expand on it?" he asked, and realized he was angry. She was so cavalier with his emotions.

She looked up at him blankly and said, "No, as in I have absolute no interest in going out with you at all, Potter."

"I thought we became friends this year!" his voice rising and he ignored the obvious stares from his fellow students.

"We aren't friends, don't fool yourself. I tolerate you at best."

James gapped at her harsh words, offended and hurt. "You know, Lily. I always believed under that cold interior that a heart of gold must lie there. I mean there had to be a reason I kept coming back to you of all girls."

"Good, I'm glad you've realized the truth. Can you go now? I'm trying to study. I, unlike you, care about school."

But James didn't get up because he just couldn't comprehend the fact that Lily could be so cruel after he truly believed they had become friends this past year. "Don't be so cold, Evans."

She sighed loudly and looked him over. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It takes a lot for someone to sit in front of you and ask you out. If you plan to say no than you can at least be civilized about it."

Lily seemed taken aback. "Look, you've asked me out so many times-"

"54," he said to her rhetoric point.

She appeared shocked that he knew the number ( _of course he knew the number!_ ), stumbling lightly over the rest of her thought. "Right, 54… How many times do I need to tell you that I'm just not interested and for you to stop?"

"But why?" he demanded, and if she could ask questions like that then so could he. And if this would be the last time he asked her out he wanted answers.

"I'm not interested."

"But why?" he repeated more forcefully.

"You really want to know?"

" _YES_."

A hush fell upon them as the two glared fiercely at each other. They felt Madame Pince's glower but ignored it.

"You're arrogant."

"We know that already."

"Yeah, well just because we know that already it doesn't make it go away! You're arrogant so you have absolute no consideration for other people who you think are lesser than you. You strut around as if you own the place, well you don't! There are people who work hard to achieve what comes so naturally to you. And not everyone is obsessed with the holy James Potter!"

"Just because things come easily to me you are refusing my proposal for a date?" He asked cynically.

"I'm refusing your proposal for a date because you don't know what hard work means!"

James ears were steaming. "You are such a snob."

Lily gapped at his remark because James Potter might have been a bully and arrogant but he never out right was rude to her before. "You have some decency showing up here at my study table and insulting me!"

"Well you have some decency throwing all those insults at me!" he said standing up now and yelling.

"Well you asked for it! What was I supposed to do, _lie_?"

Her eyes were seething and she could just knew they were one step away from getting kicked out of the library and she didn't care because James Potter drove her mad and made her forget everything around her.

Meanwhile, everyone around them was staring. It wasn't unusual to see Lily and James fighting publically as it happened frequently and they did without shame. The whispering around them though was hushed with a vicious silence this time as it was more brutal than usual.

"You are so high up there in your own arrogance that you can barely come down and spend time with us peasants to realize how superior you see yourself!"

Her gaze was blazing red as she got up from her seat now too. "You're disgusting!"

"At least I can see I live in my present and not stick to the past!" Staring down at her with all his height.

" _Stick to the past_!" she was yelling now. "Please! Just because you are better at hiding your inflated ego doesn't make it not there!"

Madame Pince was marching over at them now as the two stood opposite each other, their gazes hard and unforgiving.

"I've never met a more stubborn and obnoxious person in my life," James growled at her.

"THEN STOP ASKING ME OUT!"

The heat between them seemed to evaporate as Madame Pince who was now storming towards them, pointed her wand and screamed for them to get out of her library. Lily collected her belongings hastily as James didn't even wait for her. He briskly left without a second glance.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter!" Madame Pince shrieked as Lily avoided the red sparks blasting from her wand. "You two are banned, I never want to see your loud mouths in this quiet place again!"

"But- but finals! We're am I supposed to study?!" Lily asked desperately as papers began falling out of her hands, the consequences of her rash actions starting to penetrate.

"Maybe you should have thought that before you made a ruckus in my library, Miss Evans!" With that she closed the library swinging doors in her face and Lily was left standing in the middle of the hall, with James.

"See what you did! That's all you do, get in trouble! And you drag other, innocent people down with you," she cried.

"Have it your way, Evans. Evading responsibility as always," he muttered as he started walking away.

"Yeah well!" she shouted at his back. "Stay out of my way, Potter."

"Sounds good," and all she saw was him dragging his backpack as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Lily remained hazard as she wondered what exactly had just transpired.

* * *

Sixth Year Girls Dormitory, Gryffindor, same day

Lily sank into her bed and glared at her hangings. Marlene and Mary looked over at her knowingly.

"Spit it out," Lily mumbled as she tilted her head into her pillow and looked at her two roommates out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing, we just heard about your altercation with one James Potter," Marlene stated with an impish smile that had Lily scowling.

"Wanker," Lily muttered that had the two girls now smiling at each other over her head.

"Want to tell us what happened as the entire school is buzzing that this was the best James and Lily fight yet?" Mary asked saccharinely as Marlene nodded her head in agreement.

Lily groaned before getting up. "I really don't know! I was minding my own business when here comes James Potter, all high and mighty, and what does he do but ask me out, again! And then he demanded an explanation."

Marlene seemed to nod teasingly. "Sure," she drawled. "And I'm _sure_ you were super nice too him too."

"Yeah," Mary agreed. "Totally, realizing that asking someone out when they have rejected them so many times must be nerve wracking."

"54," Lily said absentmindedly, rubbing her hair.

"What?" Marlene asked as an evil smile formed her face.

Lily's eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nothing."

"54? James has asked you out 54 times? Interesting tidbit you've got there," Mary cracked.

"No! I mean, James told me that," Lily retreated but Marlene and Mary didn't look convinced that had Lily's defensive walls building. "It's not like that. And anyways, I told him no."

"Surprise," Mary said sarcastically and flopped onto her bed.

Lily scoffed at her reaction and tried to get assurance from Marlene, as if she was any more rational ( _and Lily knew better_ ). "I don't know what you expected. I just don't like him."

"Lily," Marlene said smoothly. "You just don't want too. No offense but we all know you fancy him."

Lily's mouth dropped open. Yes, maybe she had been paying more attention to James lately but only because he had been so successful in classes without trying! She thought she had kept her staring down to a minimum but obviously that wasn't enough. "I do not."

"We've all seen you gawk at him-" Mary started.

"I do not gawk!"

"Fine, ogle," Mary compensated as if ogle was better than gawk.

"Ogle, gawk, whatever you want to call it doesn't qualify as fancying. Which I don't!"

Marlene let out a long sigh and looked over at Mary. "She's a lost cause. No hope there."

"Hey!" Lily interrupted. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. It's rude."

"It's just sad. Poor James," Mary intoned.

"'Poor James'! What about 'poor Lily' for Merlin's sake! For having to deal with his rubbish all these years," Lily declared.

Marlene shook her head and came over to Lily and stroked her long, red hair as if she was talking to a stubborn child. Lily didn't appreciate it. "Lily, the bloke has had a crush on your for almost three years now. And you just become more vicious in your rejections of him, no matter how much he really has changed."

"Change? What change?" Lily uttered astounded.

It seemed no talking or further encouragement was going to change Lily's mind. The two girls knew once Lily's mind was set only very drastic measures could alter it. They figured they would let fate take its course. For James was right in one sense, Lily's stubbornness was something to be reckoned with.

* * *

On-the-move-to-the-Kitchens, later that night

"So you think you won't ever speak to her again?" Peter asked as he tried keeping up in step with James, Remus, and Sirius's long footsteps.

James sighed as if he had answered this question one to many times already. "Wormtail, sometimes there is so much a bloke can take from a bird. No matter how good looking she might be."

Sirius sniggered next to him and James gave a small smile in response but kept walking. He was in a foul mood, today just hadn't been his day. And food always seemed to alleviate him; Lily's horrid rejections only encouraged his midnight binge to the kitchens.

"But-But I thought you more than just fancied her?" Peter remarked unthinking.

James stopped in his tracks and looked over his small friend. "How can I possibly fancy someone who won't even talk to me as if I am a human with feelings?"

Peter had no response to this, and also seemed a bit unprepared for James quick retort. But James didn't feel like lingering on the subject, so he turned away and kept walking to his destination. He was tired of discussing Evans many dismissals of him, tired of being rejected, and exhausted of fancying someone who so obviously distained him.

Yes, James Potter was beat. Over it, not yet. But that would come, with time he assumed. After all, Evans was not the only bird in the sea.

* * *

Hogwarts Express, back home for the summer

"Get us something good!" Lily heard behind her as she slid the door open to their compartment. She looked over at the lunch trolley. Across from it stood James. They looked at each other clumsily.

"That will be ten Sickles, dear," the lady behind the lunch trolley told James as she handed him vast amounts of treats.

He looked over at her as if she was surprised to see someone speaking to him. "Oh, yeah," as he handed over the money.

He glanced back at Lily who was trying to think of something clever to say but before she could open her mouth James swiftly turned away and Lily felt a small, tiny ache in her heart before ignoring it and looking over her options.

* * *

Lily's House, Midsummer

Lily lounged around on her bed, enjoying the summer sun beating against her light skin from the open window. With no finals resting over her shoulders, and still a few weeks away from her annual Hogwarts letter, Lily was free to be normal for a few weeks. Whatever normal was in a house full Muggles and her being a seventeen-year-old witch.

But being seventeen did have its perks as she could finally perform magic at home. She helped her mother keep her plants in shape and upright, magically cleaned the dishes and hard-to-get-places. She even helped Dad fix his broken lawnmower though her magic seemed to fizzle whenever she neared electricity as she learned with the plug of the toaster the other day…

So her lazy, hazy and humid summer continued much in that progression, and Lily very much enjoyed wearing sundresses and sandals; her mom even buying her a few more for the school year. Not that she would have anywhere to go in them…

For this day, Lily had planned on taking a walk around her old school gardens and was just about to take a shower when Marlene's owl, Darcy, flew right in through her window with a swish. She smiled gleefully. She had spoken to her friends regularly, and she ripped open her letter happily as she patted Darcy on the head who hooted in pleasure.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Sorry for the bad news. James Potter's mother died last night from Dragon Pox. We are all planning on going to the funeral. It's tomorrow at eleven thirty in the morning in Somerset. Would you like to meet up before and come with us? Owl me back, I told Darcy to wait for your answer._

 _Love, Marlene_

* * *

Somerset, Mrs. Potter's Funeral

The funeral itself was brutal. It was also Lily's first funeral. Her first Wizard funeral to boot. Suffix to say, she was ill prepared for the funeral. Because Lily Evans was many things and suppressing her feelings was one of the things she did best. So as the idea of death floated across the room, Lily found herself holding back real tears as Sirius Black wiped his eyes. This whole funeral thing was actually having a funny effect on her. _Not that it was all about her_ , she added grotesquely to her selfish thoughts. After all, watching a classmate bury his mother was hard enough without her having to imagine her burying her own mother!

She sat with Marlene's family in one of the middle rows, and when the ceremony concluded, she got up with them and stood inaudibly as they chatted quietly with a few of their friends. Lily gazed up at the front row where Mr. Potter was surrounded by friends. Sirius, Remus and Peter were lingering somewhere in a corner but Lily noticed immediately that James was standing very still in the shadow of his mother's gravestone. His face was desolate, lost, as if he couldn't believe these events actually happened, and that it happened to him. James had been spoiled his entire life with good friends, heritage and love; facing such grief must have seemed like an improbability.

Lily knew very well the last words between her and James had been harsh and mean and they hadn't spoken since their escapade in the library. Their last exchange of glances had been awkward at best on the train station but those moments didn't seem to stop Lily walking silently over to her classmate, and found nothing odd in laying a comforting hand on his shoulder as if they had been long friends. And in a since they had been.

He didn't flinch from her touch but he didn't acknowledge it right away either. Lily wasn't offended or upset but rather squeezed his arm lightly and held even tighter. He acquiesced it by twining their arms. The two of them together then stood over Mrs. Potter's grave. And Lily Evans wasn't particularity known for her comforting ways but James would remember the soft hold of her hand in the years to come.

* * *

McKinnon Household, Same Day

"I saw you standing with James," Marlene said casually as she removed her black dress and put on a nightshirt.

Lily smiled sadly. "Yeah…"

"That all the two of you do?"

"Seriously, we literally just attended the poor bloke's mother's funeral."

"I was just stating what I saw, is all," she said as she lay on her bed and Lily pulled off her own black dress and put on her pajamas.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I was just trying to offer him some support. He looked so lost. So unlike James. It was sad."

"Yeah," she said softly. Lily thought that was the end of the conversation until she heard Marlene's add: "Though I thought we were going to have to chainsaw you away from him."

Lily grunted into her pillow and turned to stare at her friend who was smiling mischievously at her. "You, are a horrible person."

"I'm just trying to spread the love in the air in times of sorrow and death."

Lily had no answer for that and decided maybe she should just drift off to sleep instead. But she couldn't deny that she had stood there for a long time with James. And when she had been informed she had to go, he had looked down at her with such a yearning for her to stay she almost hadn't left. But Lily was nothing if not perfectly logical. So she had let his hand go and walked away with the McKinnons.

Though not before she had transfigured a tree branch into a lily and gave it to him, kissing his cheek goodbye.

* * *

Rest of Summer, 'how friends become more then that' letters

 _Dear James,_

 _I wanted to write to check in. Obviously I will not ask you how you are feeling but I do hope that you know all your friends are thinking about you, including myself. Please let me know if you need anything!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lily_

 **Dear Lily,**

 **Getting your letter was by far the highlight of my entire summer. Who'd ever think that Lily Evans would send me, James Potter, a letter over summer hols? Even the biggest of believers never thought this day would dawn upon us (which may be true because I think Sirius may have been more excited than I was).**

 **But thank you for your kind wishes and for being there last week. It helped me more than you could know.**

 **Yours,**

 **James**

 _Dear James,_

 _I can see your sprits are up and that your humor has returned (though I am quite glad to see you are feeling better!). And you know what they say about Aquarius's, always keeping people on their toes. Anyways, I thought the shock might force you out of bed but it seems you have done that all on your own. You're very impressive, James Potter._

 _Keep in touch!_

 _Lily_

 **Lily, you always impress me.**

 **James**

 _Dear James,_

 _After all the hard work I put into my letter that is all you have to say? That is not a proper letter in the least and I do demand a more thought out one, thanks._

 _A Very Disappointed Lily Evans_

 **Dear A Very Disappointed Lily Evans,**

 **How is the rest of your summer going? The other day I was walking the lake of my house and was hoping one day I can show it to you. I think you would like it. Sirius left itching powder all over my bed sheets so I left hair growth in his shampoo. Dad was not amused. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I'm going a bit stir crazy lately. The neighbors keep stopping by and pinching my cheeks and it's getting quite annoying. But I'm worried about leaving Dad alone. I think he is much sadder than he is letting on…**

 **I hope this letter meets your qualifications and you are no longer disappointed. By the way, Sirius and me are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you feel like joining? It would be good to see another familiar face.**

 **Yours,**

 **A Highly Hopeful James Potter**

 _James!_

 _I can't believe you bought me that Potions cauldron without saying a word. I want to yell at you but I can't stop admiring it so I guess a thank you is in order. So, thank you. I love it. It's by far the best surprise I have ever received._

 _If your feeling bored, feel free to stop by and we can scare Petunia and her new boyfriend by Apparting in front of them. I can see her face now…_

 _Lily_

 **L** **ily, tell your mother she is a brilliant cook again, will you? I think I'm still full from that chicken potpie. I dreamt about it (don't you go spreading that around now). I wanted to let you know how much fun I had. It was the best day of my summer so far. Maybe we can watch telleeveegion (that's a hard word, don't know how you do it – especially when you're name is Vernon!) again. I liked watching the images flash by; too bad wizards don't have it.**

 **James**

 _James!_

 _I got Head Girl! I'm so thrilled and my parents are very excited because its something they can actually understand and be proud of. You should come over and I can model the badge for you! Marlene has already played the mickey out me but I can't help it. I'm so happy. I think as Head Girl I can really bring some good change to that rusty castle. As long as I have someone halfway decent as Head Boy (hope its not a Slytherin!)._

 _Lily_

 **Dear Lily,**

 **That's amazing… I'm very proud of you. You will definitely be an amazing Head Girl. No doubt in my mind. Speaking about Head Boy, though, I hope you don't mind it being me… Caught that did you? You're Head Girl after all. I'm very sensitive about it so even if you plan on sending Dumbledore a letter expressing your serious concern in his decision-making, I would hope you wouldn't tell me about it. Sirius has already written him on my behalf (and not stopped laughing at me since I got the letter).**

 **Seemed to have woken up Dad though. He is very happy about this madness. He was Head Boy, you know. Fell in love with my mother that way. She was Head Girl.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **James**

 _James! This is brilliant news. I am so very happy it's you and not some slimy Slytherin or smarmy Ravenclaw. And don't worry. Dumbledore knew exactly what he was doing when he paired us together, he must have known that I would keep you in line! You'll be an incredible Head Boy._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

* * *

The Great Lake, first week of Seventh Year

James groaned as he laid face first into the lush, green grass and watched Lily write notes against his head. Her quill was spinning and James wondered how someone could write so fast. Only Lily, he chuckled.

"You know, if you quit laying there and start writing that Charms essay your head would hurt less."

He grunted but didn't move and decided watching Lily's hair spill out in front of her with the sun beaming against it was a much better alternative to doing homework. So the minutes passed by and the stress of another day as Quidditch captain, Head Boy and a NEWT student passed by James.

He yawned loudly and Lily glanced over at him and smiled, pushing back a stray piece of hair. "You hungry? The sun is about to set anyways…"

He looked at the setting sun and sat up, sitting closer to Lily than necessary but she didn't seem to mind. "Let's just let the sun finish, its to lovely to miss out on."

Her hair looked radiant in the sun, and she seemed to glow in the light as they sat in silence watching the yellow rays turn orange, than a dark red before falling deep into the trees of the Forbidden Forest. And James thought all the while if he was reading the signs correct between him and Lily. _Probably not_ , he concluded.

* * *

End of September, first Quidditch win for Gryffindor

"What a win!" Peter exclaimed again as the four Marauders' climbed through the portrait hole to numerous cheers as they carried weights of butterbeer, treats and firewhiskey (for later).

James smiled humbly and moved to a corner to help set up the drink stand. Sirius stood besides him as they stacked drink after drink. "Evans was cheering you on, pretty enthusiastically I may add."

He grinned unconsciously as swept his hand through his hair and saw Lily chatting with Marlene and Mary. They didn't seem to have noticed them in the corner. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she…"

Sirius looked him over with raised eyebrows. "Gonna make a move?"

James shook his head and shrugged. "I figure we are in a good place. Don't want to make her mad again, do I?"

"You don't think she likes you?" Sirius asked.

James was about to answer when Lily's eyes met his. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she straightened out her bordeaux dress and started making her way over towards him. "I'm not reading to much into it. History has a habit of repeating itself, right?"

Sirius never got a chance to reply as Lily came over and pulled James into her arms declaring how amazing he had been on the field. Sirius rolled his eyes at the two as he left them alone to flirt and made his away towards the rest of the Marauders. Yeah, history may repeat itself but the times sure were changing.

* * *

Library, day before Halloween

Lily stared at Sirius determined, her eyes not flickering from the thick black hair on his scalp. She glared at it, and glared at it, and then glared some more before his gaze finally met hers.

"Evans," he drawled. "You're staring again."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "James is acting weird again."

Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to reading his textbook. But he could distinctly feel her hot gaze on his so he lifted his eyes once more. "Lily, he's fine."

"He's not!" Lily emphasized and glowered at him.

Sirius smirked at her, a soft mocking, sympathetic look gracing his features. "What makes you so sure, tell Sirius about it."

"Stop being a prat! You should be more concerned about your best mate."

"I'm concerned when there is something to be concerned about, Evans. But he's fine. In the common room as we speak playing Snap with Peter where we left him. Maybe we should be concerned because he is probably losing."

But his words seemed to do little to comfort Lily who remained now pouting in her chair. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. She was acting very fishy. "Want to tell me the real reason we're having this conversation, love?"

She didn't respond right away, but her pout seemed to protrude further. _Hmm… maybe they were on to something_. "It's just, well, James has never in the past, well passed up an opportunity to spend time with me, see."

Sirius couldn't help but grin wolfishly across from her. "Are you admitting you care if James spends time you?"

Lily's eyes seemed to get impossibly wide as she started fidgeting nervously. "Well of course, we are friends, and I'm concerned for him. He's had it rough lately, and…" but she trailed off because she knew, and Sirius knew that he wasn't buying it. She was busted. "Fine! All right. Yes, I like James. But don't tell, Sirius!"

"Why not? You're so concerned with James not spending time with you in the library, we tell him this and he won't stop spending time with you ever."

"No! You can't… he might have changed his mind after last year…"

"He hasn't. As the bloke's best mate I can assure you," Sirius said dryly as if he heard one too many rambles about Lily Evans from James, which he had.

"I don't know Sirius…"

Sirius decided getting involved into the overanalyzing mind of Lily Evans was a bigger hassle then just telling James later when they ate lunch. He was sure a grand gesture would be had, but for now… he couldn't help but let out a snivel of laughter at Lily who kept rereading the same paragraph over and over again. Poor girl. Took her so long to admit her feelings and now thinking James didn't like her back… Sirius let out a real snort at that.

Lily sighed loudly and huffed into her book. Sirius decided matters like these left in the hands of these two idiots would go nowhere. He leaned against his chair and crossed his legs on the table and put his arms behind his head, and considered.

Lily gave him one look before knocking his legs off the table that left him rocking against his chair and holding onto the table for life support.

"Don't plot," she hissed.

"How dare you, Evans! To think I would betray your confidence."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him and Sirius just smiled devilishly. _Well, she wouldn't have come to the boy's best mate now, should she?_

* * *

The Great Hall, Next Day, Halloween

James clamored into the Great Hall after his Quidditch practice, robes and broomstick in hand. It seemed someone was to hungry to do the responsible thing like wash up and put away their gear before coming inside like the rest of his teammates. Sirius decided this was a good time as any.

"Prongs," Sirius said as he watched his friends shovel a serious amount of food into his mouth. He grimaced as James looked up at him with his mouth full of sausage and mash. "You can swallow."

He gulped his food down and then looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"What if I told you I have some news for you?"

"Depends on what kind of news," James reiterated. "You're version of news isn't not always a good sign."

"I can keep it to myself," he said shrugging as he looked around the room. It was less than full as many were in the library trying to pack in last minute studying before the Halloween feast that night.

"Well now, you've got me all curious!" James said as he deliberated on another sausage and decided to take it on. "At least give me a clue."

"I'll take that game," Sirius said in acceptance, nodding his head.

"What game?" Peter asked as he started paying attention to his friend's conversation instead of his Potions homework that was now splattered with pumpkin juice.

"Prongs here is going to guess the fantastic news I have been withholding from him."

"Wait now! You never said it was 'fantastic'!" James protested between the foods in his mouth.

"You'll have to guess now to find out."

James narrowed his eyes and considered his mate. "Okay, then… category."

"Girls."

"Ugh, please don't tell me it's about that Fourth Year who keeps following us around?"

"Nope," Sirius replied. "And I think she has a crush on Mooney if anything. She's never around when it's just us three."

"Point taken," James said and then made a show of thinking. "Okay, so girls. Can I ask which girl?"

"When it comes to James Potter is there ever _another_ girl?" Peter retorted that had Sirius sniggering and James glaring.

"Wormtail," Sirius began trying to contain his laughs. "Don't ruin the surprise, mate."

"'Fantastic', 'surprise', I'm starting to think you made this up, Padfoot," James claimed firmly. He did not find it amusing that his two mates were laughing at his non-existent girl problems.

"Like I said, you'll never know-"

"Yeah, yeah, if I don't guess," James said despondently and took another bite of his sausage and then decided it tasted pretty good with his salad and took a bite of that too.

"James," Sirius groaned at his display thinking Mrs. Potter was probably rolling in her grave at James eating habits "You think Lily would like kissing that mouth full of food."

James snorted into his food, his mouth too full to bother to respond.

"You know, that attitude is going to get you nowhere with her. Considering she told me yesterday in the library she fancied you."

The silence between the friends was probably comical from an outsider's point of view considering an actual sausage fell out of James's mouth. He tried choking out words but he kept choking on himself instead. James ended up spitting the food out of his mouth and glared and gapped at Sirius at the same time.

"What do you mean _YESTERDAY_?" James finally yelped. A few heads turned their way.

"Well I couldn't just betray her confidence without serious contemplation, could I? Evans has a tight jinx," Sirius regarded as he took a bite of forgotten sausage into his mouth.

"Wait," James said, finally catching up on his rapidly forming thoughts. "Lily fancies me?"

Sirius nodded. "Wouldn't mind a snog either, I'm assuming."

James eyes seemed to return to normal as he considered the information. "Are you joking with me?"

Sirius looked very offended by the question. "James, how dare you doubt my sincerity on such an important topic? Of course, she told me in the library."

James mind seemed to be exploding and both Peter and Sirius could see the wheels turning in his head as he twisted the information around. "Lily Evans likes me? She finally likes me?"

Even Sirius's black soul couldn't contain the smile at seeing such apparent joy in James's eyes. "Yeah, mate. Congratulations. Now please refrain from being disgusting."

"Lily Evans fancies me! Did you hear that Wormtail? Lily Evans likes me, James Potter!" he cheered as he got to his feet.

"Yeah," Sirius joked at his mate's dramatics. "I don't think the entire hall heard you."

It seemed James took Sirius's word as a challenge as he climbed onto Gryffindor table. "EVERYONE, LILY EVANS FANCIES ME BACK!"

A few whistles and applauses came from the other tables as James turned around with his hands out in utter euphoria.

"Oi, mate, we eat on this thing every day so get your ugly face off it and get your bird before she changes her mind," Sirius clamored as he tried to save his food from James's swinging legs.

"Right," James said, still on the table as he considered his options. "Fastest route to the library?"

"Broomstick," Peter offered and James took him earnestly as he took he jumped off the table and grabbed his broomstick, taking off without thought and leaving a horrified Peter and Sirius behind him.

"' _Broomstick_ ' an idiot said to an idiot," Sirius said smacking Peter's head as they chased after James.

* * *

Flying to the Library, same minute

James didn't feel like his head was attached to anything as the inside air was swept behind him and he zoomed down the hallways. He figured he was making a very rash decision but he couldn't seem to think properly, and his mom always did say he did his best thinking in the air.

As he flew closer to the library, he was grateful for the pristine moment when the two doors flew open and he whizzed past the surprised shriek of a bystander and shot high into the air of the library, already hearing the screech of Madame Pince.

" _JAMES POTTER, HAVE YOU GONE MAD? GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND OUT OF MY LIBRARY_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs that only caused the entire library to turn their heads in his direction, and in that split second he saw the ginger he was seeking who had her mouth gapping at him like everyone else.

But James ignored the continual howling of Madame Pince and flew right by her, and saddled up next to Lily who was studying across from Remus and seemed to be the only one in the library not gapping but laughing.

"Lily," he said, as he flew a little higher to gain balance and looked down at her. Her eyes seemed paralyzed in utter shock as he reached a hand out for her. "Come with me."

"James!" she gasped. "What are you doing? _You're Head Boy_!"

James turned his head as he saw the fury of Madame Pince behind him and no one stopping her. "Hurry."

His hand was still yearning for her touch but she seemed stupefied in her seat and could do nothing but stare stupidly at him. " _James_ ," she murmured. " _Are you mad_?"

"For you!" James said as he whooshed out of the way of Madame Pince's hands as she tried to snatch at his broom. He flew right above her table and stared down at her. "Come on, Lily. Trust me."

James heard wolf whistles and points of exclamation from his fellow classmates as Lily stared dazedly up at him there comments bringing a smile to his face.

"Come on, Lily!" someone in the background urged.

"Go with him, Evans!" which was responded with more cheers and taunts.

"James, your broom!" others warned.

A fanfare. Always a fanfare with James Potter, Lily thought. But even in her own trance she grabbed his hand and he swung her around his broomstick. He took a victory lap around the high ceilings of the library, roaring in triumph as he heard Lily's giggles behind him.

" _What am I doing_?" Lily laughed in utter bewilderment as she held onto his stomach and James just grinned at her from behind his shoulder.

James started zooming out of library, flying right by Madame Pince who was running behind him uselessly and bellowing into the air with her wand aimed high.

"THE TWO OF YOU IN THE LIBRARY NEVER AGAIN! NEVER IN MY LIBRARY AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN AND YOUR GRANDCHILDREN AND YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN, _DO HEAR ME_?"

But having Lily clutch his stomach as he flew right out of the school and into the Quidditch grounds was sweeter than anything he had ever felt and much better than threat of never having to enter the library again.

"This is mad," he heard Lily behind him as he started slowing down and he looked behind her and smiled roguishly.

They came to a halt and Lily jumped right off and into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she crashed her mouth to his and kissed him soundly. They swayed on the spot for a second as James twisted his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her back with everything he had because this was what it was all about, wasn't it? He grinned to himself. Oh yeah.

* * *

On the Grounds, watching the touching moment

"I think I'm going to cry," Sirius said deadpanned as the Marauders, Mary and Marlene watched the act take place from a safe distance.

"To think," Mary said, consumed by the romantic moment. "We have all been waiting for this moment since Fifth Year."

"Fifth Year? Speak for yourself," Peter muttered.

"Unlike you two, us three have been dealing with the James and Lily saga since Fourth Year," Sirius said clapping his hands in victory but it seemed that didn't faze the two girls who only "awwed" further.

Sirius moaned. "Girls."

Trophy Room, two days later and almost all snogged out (not really)

"So," Lily said as James mopped the trophy room and glanced at her smug face. She held up her own mop and leaned against it, and James couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked. "Was it worth a month of detention?"

James looked her over, her hair falling around her face, the way her shirt was un-tucked from her skirt and her green eyes twinkling at him. He got up suddenly and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her madly because he was nothing but mad for her. "Yes."

* * *

 _AN: Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
